


Just Like Rory and Dean

by daviderl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after S7 episode “That’s What You Get, Folks, For Making Whoopee” – when Lane discovers she’s pregnant. Rory asks how things are going, and Lane has some surprising news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Rory and Dean

**Just Like Rory and Dean**

 

Rory pulled up in the driveway of her Stars Hollow home, but Lorelai’s car wasn’t in the driveway. Which meant she was either working late at the Dragonfly or was visiting Sookie.

She brought in her over-full laundry bag with dirty clothes from the past two weeks and started the washing machine. While the first load was washing, she went upstairs to the good bathroom to take a shower. When the second load was started, Rory got dressed to go see Lane. And while she liked Zack, and was glad they were married, tonight she just wanted some face to face time with her best friend. Tonight was her lucky night.

“Rory!” Lane exclaimed as she answered the door. “I’m so glad you’re here. I missed you so much. It’s been what? Three weeks?”

“Yeah it has. I didn’t make it last week. Just so much to do – tests, exams, papers to write, lots of reading. And the week before that – I don’t remember why I didn’t come home. But I’m here now, so let’s make the best of it. So – how’s the pregnancy coming along? Much morning sickness?”

“Not too much. Sometimes.”

“Anything new going on in the Hollow? It seems like when I come home after more than a week, I’ve always missed out on something.”

“Not really.”

Rory nodded, and then things got kind of awkward for a minute or two.

“So, are you and Zack getting along okay since he found out about the baby?”

“Oh my god!” Lane exclaimed.

“Oh my god what?”

“You were right! Everybody was right!”

“That’s great. Right about what?”

“Sex!”

“Okay.” Rory was now confused.

“You remember when Zack and I came back from that horrible honeymoon in Mexico?”

“Remember it well.”

“And remember how I said how terrible sex was? And that you and everybody was lying about how great it was?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you were right! And I was wrong!”

“Well, that’s – great. So what happened to change your mind?”

“It was Zack, mostly. When he finally accepted that I was pregnant, and when he saw how depressed I was about it, he actually was very sympathetic. He held me, and let me sob a little on his shoulder, and caressed my hair…”

“That doesn’t sound like Zack at all.

“I know! Anyway, one thing kind of led to another. And I guess because we weren’t worried about me getting pregnant, and there wasn’t anybody here but the two of us. Well to make a long story short, we did it. We had sex. And it was – amazing.”

“You’re not going to go into any details, are you?”

“Oh no. But afterward, Zach just held me, and he told me he loved me, and that he was glad we were going to have the baby.”

“That is great.”

“Then later on, I was washing dishes and he came up behind me and put his arms around me, so I turned around. And it started all over again. And THAT was amazing. And then just before we were going to bed, and as he got out of the shower, all of a sudden I was the one who started it. And it was amazing again! And then as I was lying in Zack’s arms, I thought, ‘Whoa! This is just like Rory and Dean!’ “

“Me and Dean? I don’t understand.”

“Don’t you remember after you two did it the first time, you said you went to Miss Patty’s to talk to him about it, and how good he looked? And you couldn’t keep your hands off each other? And you did it again? That’s the way it is with Zack and me. We can't keep our hands off each other! Just like Rory and Dean.”

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> After Lane complained about how horrible her and Zack's honeymoon was, and how terrible sex is, we never heard anything more about it.   
> I figured that surely they would do it again, and Lane would realize it wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
